


Cupboard full of fanwork

by dragonsmoker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsmoker/pseuds/dragonsmoker
Summary: For now this will be where I post some stuff I draw for various Fanfiction ~<3





	Cupboard full of fanwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AngelRider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887964) by [Serenity59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity59/pseuds/Serenity59). 



[](https://imgur.com/7l1BS6j)

This was really fun to do, I just love making little details and the idea that a dragon starts out with leathery wing which will be slowly coated with feathers with aging. I hope I did the Castiel from Angelrider justice!


End file.
